


Time's Been Reckless

by Absolline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolline/pseuds/Absolline
Summary: Hecate knew that she couldn't hide anymore. Not when Pippa appeared for the spelling bee and everything changed again. Hecate's life was dull when she left and remained so for the thirty years that followed. Despite the fear that gripped her, things seemed a little brighter now._____An exploration into healing broken relationships and coming together again.





	Time's Been Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> I'm not sure where this one will take me but we'll see where my muse flows.

It started not long after the spelling bee, Hecate knew in the moments after Pentangle’s was announced as their opponent for the bee that she could not hide away any more. 

Hecate was a woman of great control, and she knew that control came with many costs. The loss of loving companionship being one of them. When she left Pippa behind years ago in their youth, the older witch knew that nothing would ever be the same for her. 

She would not see the colours of the blooms that she picked every week as brightly as she once did, she would no longer feel the beauty of the sunlight like she used to when Pippa’s blonde hair and luminous smile would shine in the bright of the day. Everything was duller when she left and remained so for the thirty years that followed. 

So it came as a shock to Hecate that seeing Pippa brought it all back again. Assuming that her years of iron clad control and the locking away of her emotions would prevent her from feeling anything at all when she saw her old friend… and her love, again. 

Hecate could feel herself shutting down the moment Pippa confronted her, she lost control in those slow moments. Lost the ability to move, to speak, and to even hide from the woman before her. 

Pippa looked so beautiful standing before her that night, even more so when a fine sheen of tears lit up her eyes and she begged for an answer that even Hecate herself did not know how to give. 

Was there even really an answer? 

The older witch hardly knew. Yes, she did know why she left and the reasons behind her cold shut down but could anything really justify the pain she caused Pippa? Hecate knew that nothing could. 

It came as even more of a surprise to her in the days following their confrontation that life had returned back to normal, with one small addition. Pippa’s sweet presence in her routine existence. 

It baffled Hecate to no end that the woman would even want anything to do with her, after all it is not like she told Pippa why she had left. Her apology spoke volumes and breaking down and hugging her even more, but there were still so many unsure gaps. Unhealed. 

Yet Pippa clutched onto Hecate harder than ever and the woman could not help but do the same. Their relationship was a tentative one now but held so much possibility. 

______

“Hiccup? Where did you go there, it seems as if your head was stuck in the clouds.” Pippa smirked at the woman before her and could not help but tease her, knowing that it was most unlike the intense Hecate Hardbroom to ever be lingering off in her thoughts. 

Startling slightly Hecate blinked owlishly at Pippa, taking a moment to compose herself, she smoothed her hands down her thighs and removed the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. 

If only to buy a second of time. 

Pursing her lips in distaste and snapping her posture into place Hecate narrowed her eyes at Pippa and flipped her nose up. “I have not one clue what you are going on about… Pipsqueak.” 

A smile crawled slowly across her lips and a blush lit up the high dappled edges of her cheekbones as Pippa giggled along to the condescending tone of Hecate's voice. 

“Come now. You know that tone has never worked on me Hecate.” 

Pippa shifted in her seat and put her tea cup down on the chess table laid out in between them. 

“To my greatest dismay, no it has not.” Hecate looked down, avoiding eye contact with Pippa and fidgeted with her fingers nervously. 

There was something so new about this and yet so familiar at the same time. Their banter and play was an aspect of how they operated together but it held a different edge now than it ever did before. A good edge. 

“I was merely thinking about all of the ingredients that I will need to gather by the weeks end to prepare for my lessons next week. If you must know.” 

Pippa leaned back in her chair with a glint in her eyes, among so few others the pink witch knew all of Hecate’s tells. Even when she wanted to avoid giving them away herself. 

Knowing that perhaps it was still unwise to push, Pippa gave Hecate her space. No good would come of pressuring the truth out of the woman and above all else Pippa wanted to leave their space feeling safe for the older witch. 

“Well why did you not say so. Perhaps we could make a trip of it this weekend? I could help you on your task and maybe we could even have a lovely picnic along the way. Get you some sun hm?” 

Hecate let out an undignified snort, she of all people disliked the sun most of all. More aquatinted with the dark of night and the sparkle of a thousand stars lighting up a cool evening. 

“If you wanted a day out with me all you had to do was ask Hiccup.” 

Winking cheekily at the stiff woman before her Pippa patted her lap and stood up gracefully. Full of energy she leaned down and gently placed her hand on the other womans shoulder. 

“I must be going my dear, I do have some school matters to attend to today. Though I wish I could stay with you all day, I must leave for now.” 

Hecate lifted her arm and held Pippa’s hand to her shoulder, standing with her she let a small smile adorn the sharp red tint of her lips. 

“If a picnic is what you want then a picnic we will have. Leave it to me Pipsqueak.” 

Pippa laughed in absolute delight and patted Hecate tenderly. 

“Well then I will leave you to it Hecate. I will see you in but a few days. Though you may hear from me sooner.” 

Nodding her head and trying to resist grinning like a fool at Pippa, Hecate watched as the pink witch disappeared from her room and returned back to Pentangle’s for a time.   
_____ 

It took only a second for Hecate to realize what she had just unwittingly walked herself into. An evening alone with Pippa. 

Not that the two women had not spent time together in such a capacity since they had reunited but something in Hecate panicked at the thought of their picnic. 

Shaking her head the woman dispelled the consuming feeling and knew that she would have to prepare to the fullest to provide Pippa with the most wonderful day.

Jerking out of her frozen position Hecate looked forward frantically, gathered her things and quickly sped out of the room. 

How many flowers and sweets were too overboard when it came to Pippa anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> TBC


End file.
